


Born to be wild

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Charles You Slut, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Facials, Gay Mutant Road Trip, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Erik era stato contrario sin dall’inizio, ma doveva ammettere di cominciare a vederne i vantaggi.Come avere Charles costantemente intorno, senza dover sgattaiolare da qualche parte, cercando di non essere visti o sentiti dai ragazzi.Ma, in questo momento, si domanda se Charles non si stia approfittando troppo di quella libertà.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 6





	Born to be wild

**Author's Note:**

> Originariamente scritta in inglese e tradotta in italiano.   
> Mi dispiace, non c'è molto che abbia potuto fare durante la traduzione per salvare la decenza.

**Born to be wild**

Era stata una buona giornata.

Un altro mutante trovato, un’altra arma portata dalla loro parte, ed erano abbastanza soddisfatti del modo in cui Armando sembrava essere più che felice di unirsi alla causa.

Erik era stato contrario sin dall’inizio, ma doveva ammettere di cominciare a vederne i vantaggi.

Come avere Charles costantemente intorno, senza dover sgattaiolare da qualche parte, cercando di non essere visti o sentiti dai ragazzi.

Ma, in questo momento, si domanda se Charles non si stia approfittando troppo di quella libertà.

“Charles, davvero non credo che dovresti...”

Viene zittito.

Bene, quantomeno ha provato.

Avevano bevuto a cena. O, meglio, Erik aveva bevuto un paio di bicchieri di vino. Charles, apparentemente, aveva deciso di non lasciare niente per gli altri clienti.

Di ritorno in camera, era letteralmente saltato addosso a Erik e...

Aveva cercato di essere un gentiluomo. Non era di certo la prima volta in cui stavano insieme, quindi adesso dipendeva unicamente da Charles.

“Vuoi passare il resto della notte a fissarmi o vuoi renderti utile?” gli chiede l’uomo da in mezzo alle sue gambe. Ed effettivamente Erik lo sta guardando da un po’ di tempo ormai, affascinato da quanto riesca a trovarlo eccitante ogni singola volta.

Ride e riesce a liberarsi dei propri pantaloni e boxer, prendendo Charles dalla nuca e forzandolo ad avvicinarsi, uno sguardo di sfida in volto.

“Sì, mi spiace deluderti, ma ho troppo alcol in corpo, non c’è spazio per l’orgoglio.” scherza Charles, abbassandosi e incominciando a lasciare una scia di baci lungo la sua lunghezza.

Questo è quanto. Erik potrebbe tranquillamente passare il resto della propria vita in un letto con Charles che lo fa venire con quella splendida bocca che si ritrova, lavorando su di lui come un professionista, come se fosse nato per questo e...

“Di più su quello che sto facendo adesso, meno su come vuoi passare il resto della tua vita, Erik.” gli dice Charles, alzando un sopracciglio; il più grande lo ascolta appena, prende il proprio sesso e glielo dà di nuovo.

...ed è nato per questo, non c’è altra spiegazione plausibile.

_“Lo prenderò per un complimento.”_

_“Assolutamente, lo è.”_ risponde Erik nella propria mente, felice come sempre che il più piccolo continui a poter parlare nonostante la bocca piena.

 _“Quindi... hai in programma di fare qualcosa?”_ domanda Charles, e quando Erik abbassa lo sguardo incontra i suoi occhi, e può a malapena resistere dal venire in quel momento.

Lo fa alzare dal pavimento, lanciandolo sul letto senza traccia di grazia, togliendo i pochi vestiti che entrambi hanno ancora addosso e attaccandogli il corpo con la bocca.

Charles si _contorce_ , quasi come se soffrisse, ma Erik conosce bene la differenza.

Quando le dita di Erik entrano dentro di lui è già un completo disastro, e il più grande comincia a credere che non andranno da nessuna parte se continuano in questo modo.

“Erik, per favore, per amor del cielo...”

Erik aggiunge un altro dito, ma li tiene fermi, divertito.

“Per favore cosa, Charles?”

“Fa’ qualcosa, non restartene lì, fai...”

“C’è qualcosa di specifico che vorresti, amore mio?” e osa chiamarlo così, sperando che non lo ricorderà la mattina dopo.

Charles si siede, facendo spostare le dita dentro di sé, e geme in risposta. Afferra Erik dal collo, costringendolo a baciarlo.

“Il tuo cazzo, Erik. Voglio il tuo cazzo, e lo voglio adesso. Voglio che mi scopi così forte che domani non riuscirò a camminare, voglio che mi scopi in questo maledetto materasso, voglio che mi faccia gridare il tuo nome così che tutti in quest’albergo sappiano a chi appartengo. Sono stato chiaro abbastanza?”

Ma non c’è modo in cui Erik possa rispondergli. I suoi occhi si fanno più scuri, sente la ragione fuggire dalla sua mente, lasciando soltanto l’istinto animale. Gira Charles, gli preme il viso contro il materasso ed entra in lui con un unico movimento fluido, godendosi il calore che improvvisamente lo avvolge. Respira, come se avesse aspettato soltanto questo l’intera serata.

Si protende verso di lui, portandogli una mano intorno al collo, mentre l’altra va al suo fianco.

“Così, Charles?” mormora al suo orecchio, poi gli morde una spalla, forte, tirandosi fuori e spingendo di nuovo dentro, con tutta la forza che ha.

 _“Dio, Erik...”_ pensa Charles, ma a Erik non sta davvero bene così.

“Come faranno a sentirti tutti se parli dentro la mia testa?” si spinge ancora, se possibile più forte di prima.

“Dio, Erik. Non ti fermare, ti prego, non ti fermare.

“Non era in programma.” gli risponde l’altro, e continua a muoversi dentro il corpo incredibilmente stretto del suo amante, pensando che l’avrebbe dovuto preparare più accuratamente; la frizione è quasi insopportabile, e comincia a credere che terrà fede alla sua promessa, e che non sarà in grado di camminare il giorno seguente.

“Cosa si prova, Charles?” chiede, sollevandolo in modo che si poggi sulle mani e le ginocchia, le proprie mani sui suoi fianchi, tanto strette che sa che lascerà il livido.

“È bello. Fantastico. Muoviti, Erik, per favore.”

Erik riderebbe se non fosse così maledettamente eccitato e disposto ad accontentarlo.

È duro, forse troppo, ma non può incolpare sé stesso. Solo quel corpo peccaminoso, quella bocca peccaminosa, il pensiero che quest’uomo appartiene a lui e nessun’altro.

Vede Charles cercare di toccarsi e gli afferra il polso, fermandolo.

“Non esiste.” sibila. “Solo da questo, Charles. Voglio che venga solo con me che mi muovo dentro di te. So che puoi farlo, amore.” gli dice, muovendosi senza un chiaro ritmo, vicino a perdere il controllo ma cercarlo di farlo durare.

Charles geme di frustrazione, le sue braccia cedono e si abbandona alle cure di Erik, contro il materasso, urlando così forte che probabilmente lo sentiranno sul serio.

“Erik... non posso, io...” balbetta, mordendosi il labbro tanto forte da farlo sanguinare.

“Così, Charles. Vieni per me, _liebling_. Vieni per me, fagli sentire a chi appartieni. Fagli sentire che sei mio, soltanto mio.”

“Tuo. Solo... solo tuo, Erik, io...” e improvvisamente viene, il suo corpo colpito da spasmi mentre Erik continua a spingere dentro di lui attraverso il suo orgasmo, prima di tirarsi fuori.

Charles si volta, respirando pesantemente. Sembra così rovinato, così incredibilmente perfetto che Erik potrebbe venire tranquillamente solo alla vista.

Ma pare che non debba, dato che Charles è ancora in sensi, e non appena apre gli occhi di nuovo Erik si ritrova con la schiena contro il materasso, e la bocca di Charles è di nuovo su di lui, prendendolo dritto in gola, succhiandolo come se la sua vita dipendesse da questo, incavando le guance e lavorandolo con la lingua, ed è troppo.

“Lasciami... lascia che ti venga in faccia, _Schatz_.” chiede, e adesso si sta deliberatamente approfittando di lui, dado che Charles non glielo lascia fare quasi mai da sobrio, mentre non c’è niente che gli rifiuterebbe adesso.

Quindi il più piccolo solleva la testa, gli sorride, continua a muovere la mano finché Erik non si solleva dal materasso e viene, e viene e viene, finché non è completamente prosciugato.

Quando finalmente apre gli occhi rabbrividisce. Charles è inginocchiato sul letto, raccogliendo lo sperma sul suo viso con le dita, leccandole con soddisfazione.

Sarà la sua morte.

“Vieni qui.” gli chiede Erik, e Charles si rannicchia volentieri tra le sue braccia, la testa appoggiata pacificamente contro il petto del più grande.

“Mi saresti dovuto venire in gola. È più ordinato.” farfuglia, e Erik ride.

“Sei già un disastro, il mio contributo è stato minimo. Dovremmo fare una doccia, almeno.”

“Domattina.” dice, assonnato. “Non c’è niente che mi staccherà da qui, in questo momento.” continua, e per rimarcare il concetto si avvicina ad Erik, inspirando a fondo il suo odore.

Erik si sente così bene che non può davvero attribuirlo tutto al sesso, per quanto fantastico fosse stato.

“ _Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens_ , Charles.” gli dice, e l’altro sorride, gli occhi già chiusi.

“Fa’ attenzione, Erik. Sono destinato a ricordare almeno qualcosa, domani.”

E si addormenta subito, prima che Erik possa rispondere. Ma non importa.

Lo tiene il più vicino possibile e si addormenta a sua volta, in pace come non si è mai sentito prima.

~

“Maledizione, Erik Lehnsherr!”

Erik apre gli occhi, e gli ci vuole qualche secondo per abituarsi alla luce improvvisa.

“Cosa?” domanda a Charles, che è in mezzo alla stanza, completamente nudo.

“Guarda questi!” si lamenta, indicando i lividi sui suoi fianchi e il segno di morso sulla spalla. “E fa un male dell’inferno! Seriamente, cosa stavi pensando?”

Erik si siede, scrollando le spalle.

“Mi dispiace, ma ricordo chiaramente qualcosa come ‘scoparti così forte da non riuscire a camminare domani’. Parole tue, certo non mie.”

Charles arrossisce, la sua irritazione tutt’altro che sparita. Alza un sopracciglio, raggiungendolo a letto, così da ritrovarsi a pochi centimetri di distanza da lui.

“E io ricordo qualcosa come essere l’amore della tua vita, no?”

Erik impreca nella sua mente, ma non si può arrendere. Non adesso.

“Cosa? Lo dubitavi?”

Charles viene colto alla sprovvista solo per un momento, ma alla fine si rialza in piedi.

“Non mi fregherai al punto di farti perdonare. Non questa volta. Ora vado a farmi una doccia, dopodiché ce ne andremo. E devo ancora decidere se continuerò a parlarti o meno.”

“Equo.” risponde Erik, e non appena l’altro ha chiuso la porta del bagno grida. “Ma ricorda che ci dobbiamo fermare per strada. Voglio comprare un paio di bottiglie di vino. Non si sa mai.”

Charles corre fuori dal bagno, imprecando non appena si rende conto che muoversi troppo velocemente non è un’opzione.

“Come se facessi di nuovo sesso con te.” sibila.

“Non importa.” Erik scrolla le spalle, tracciando con le dita il contorno dei lividi sui suoi fianchi. “Sei comunque l’amore della mia vita.”

“Oh, va’ a farti fottere.”

Erik ride, tornando a letto.

Sarebbe una buona opzione, ne è sicuro.

O, forse, la prossima volta ha solo bisogno di più di un paio di bottiglie di vino.


End file.
